Jackie Estacado
Summary Jackie Estacado began life as a bastard adopted child for a mob boss, and was immediately trained to become a hitman. However, after retiring from the Franchetti Mafia, his adopted father, Frankie, whom he had turned in to the police, murdered his girlfriend. Riddled with grief, Jackie led Frankie to an abandoned warehouse covered in gasoline, burning them both alive. After spending some time in Hell, he returned to life via the Darkness, a mystical and dark being that could empower human beings. He quickly became a drug lord and a murderer, although did assist in the taking down of several worse entities along the way until the Darkness abandoned him, casting his soul back into Hell. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 6-C, possibly 5-B | Unknown, possibly Low 2-C Name: Jackie Estacado, The Darkness Origin: Image Comics Gender: Male Age: 22 Classification: Criminal Leader | Embodiment of Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Resurrection, Flight, Body Control, Shapeshifting, Regeneration (High), Massive Matter Manipulation powers ranging from Water Manipulation to Hellfire Manipulation and more, Darkness grants him the ability of Creation of essentially anything made out of anything and is primarily only limited by his imagination, Summoning of Darklings (Up to 100 million at a time, including dragons), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 6), Teleportation to some extent, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Intangibility at certain points, Precognition (Capable of seeing what people have done, what they will do, and how they will die), Memory Manipulation, Destruction, Duplication, Telepathy, Elemental Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Absorption, Can breathe underwater and in the void of space, Skilled Fighter, Weapon Mastery with firearms and various melee weapons, Possession, Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Invulnerability to Death Manipulation (Even the Horseman of Death couldn't kill him) Attack Potency: At least Island level (The Darkness is an exact equal to the Angelus, which destroyed the island of Krakatoa with an explosion that could be heard for three thousand miles), possibly Planet level (Angelus was shown to, in the future, be able to destroy the Earth) | Unknown, possibly Universe level+ (Destroyed and recreated the universe as his own) Speed: Probably Supersonic+ (Casually reacts to bullets directly next to his skull, capable of blocking machine gun fire), probably Much higher with the Darkness (Massively amps his statistics, as even as a normal human he could react to point blank shotgun shells) | Probably MFTL+ (Capable of space travel to some extent) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ (Casually lifted and tore apart a tank) | Unknown Striking Strength: Probably Class EJ Durability: At least Large Island level (Casually survived heat that was far superior to that at the center of the sun), possibly Planet level (Survived attacks from the Angelus, who may or may not have the ability to currently destroy Earth) | At least Universe level+ (No-sold the attack that destroyed the universe entirely) Stamina: Nigh-Infinite, crawled through Hell for what was stated to be a timespan that felt like a million years, the Darkness does not require rest Range: Planetary | Universal Standard Equipment: Various firearms | None Intelligence: Above Average, capable of outsmarting criminal leaders easily and developing high-grade plans | Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (The Darkness is literally half of creation; as its embodiment, he is presumably given the information of creation itself) Weaknesses: He is weakened to varying degrees by sunlight, although this can be withstood by him; he may not have a child or he will die (although he came back from doing so) Key: Base | Embodiment of Darkness Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Adults Category:Evil Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Body Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Water Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Creation Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Gods Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Image Comics Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Invulnerability Users